Sin Buffy
by dark Rachel
Summary: Cuando Buffy cayó, cuando murió, el mundo dio la vuelta y se sacudió. Una, dos, tres veces. Y ahora todos tienen que aprender a vivir de nuevo. Sin Buffy.


**Disclaimer:** ¿Crees que me parezco a Joss Whedon? ¿Crees que tengo una décima parte de su genialidad? (Ojalá). Pues te equivocas. Esto es todo del gran genio (y puede que de alguna innombrale cadena de televisión, ¡pero sobre todo de Joss!).

**Notas:** Lo empecé a escribir hace eones y hoy por fin lo he terminado. Qué decir aparte de que es mi primer Spuffy y tal y cual. Y me gustan los comentarios (aquí es donde te guiño un ojo) así que ya sabes, adoraría saber tu opinión sobre este, uhm, experimento.

* * *

**Sin Buffy**

Está amaneciendo y Spike sigue ahí tirado, sin hacer nada ni decir nada, porque las lágrimas hace rato que se secaron. Ninguno se ha movido. Ninguno ha sido capaz de moverse. Dawn se ha dejado caer en la escalera, sin apartar los ojos de su hermana y, _dios, debería sacarla de aquí_ pero no tiene fuerzas. Así que fija la vista en el suelo (otra vez) y se limita a quedarse quieto. Porque quizás si se queda quieto el tiempo suficiente y no piensa en ella ni en Dawn ni en dónde está ni en nada en absoluto, el dolor se vaya.

Pero no. Cuando el sol ha terminado de salir, como si nada hubiese pasado (y Spike podría enfadarse porque la cazadora ha muerto, y sinceramente, un poco de respeto por parte de ese capullo no vendría mal), es Giles quien reacciona. Se seca las mejillas y suelta la mano de Buffy, que lleva sujetándola toda la noche (aunque Spike se pregunta cómo tiene valor. Él no podría hacerlo, aunque quizás tenga que ver con que, si lo hace, todo será mucho más _real_ y mucho más doloroso, y lo cierto es que no puede imaginar cómo sería si doliese aún más).

-Deberíamos…

No termina la frase, porque cuando todos (Anya, en brazos de Xander, y Willow y Tara apoyándose y Dawn en la escalera, alejada de todos, aún sollozando) fijan la vista en él, unos tienen lágrimas en los ojos y otros no, pero todos tienen esa mirada que sólo habla de niños perdidos y desesperación y miedo y varios _no es justo_ repetidos casi sin respirar (_noesjustonoesjustonoesjusto_). Así que Giles se calla, se quita las gafas y las limpia, pausadamente, y luego hace un gesto de cabeza que él no entiende. Así que agacha la cabeza y ya no ve nada más. Aunque tampoco le importa. Ahora sólo quiere buscar la sombra para poder llegar a su cementerio y, a ser posible, meter tanto alcohol en ese cuerpo muerto como pueda. Quizás así borre la imagen de la cazadora de su cabeza, porque al fin y al cabo, ellos tienen que seguir con sus vidas o no vidas.

_Sin Buffy._

--

-Y vino esa chica, Greta, con su vestido nuevo y sus aires de…

Spike da otro trago a la botella y asiente por enésima vez. Dawn da vueltas, hablando sin parar, cosa que últimamente hace mucho. _Desde que Buffy murió_ lo hace mucho, pero eso no quiere pensarlo porque duele igual que cuando te clavan una estaca en el lado equivocado (porque, gracias a dios, no sabe lo que es que se la claven en el lugar correcto). Puede que sea más bien como si te atravesaran todo el cuerpo con estacas, o también puede que duela aún más. Y supone que cada uno tiene su propia forma de afrontarlo. Él bebe y ve culebrones baratos y Dawn… bueno, Dawn le visita a menudo y sufre de diarrea verbal. Es comprensible.

-Spike, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Claro, cielo.

Lo dice sin apartar la vista de la pantalla y ella bufa y se sienta a su lado. _¿Qué ves?_, pregunta. Y él ni siquiera contesta porque, si tiene que ser sincero… Bueno, si tiene que ser sincero, hace tiempo que no presta mucha atención a nada, porque no puede. Porque cada rubia le parece Buffy y cada morena… cada morena le parece Buffy teñida. Pero no puede decírselo a su hermana pequeña, porque ella ya llora bastante, a veces a escondidas y a veces con él, fumándose un cigarro que él no debería darle y acurrucada en un sillón que, probablemente, tampoco debería ofrecerle.

-Parece interesante.

Lo dice de la misma forma en que él dice _oh, sí, lo es_ y no puede evitar preguntarse si ella está como él. Porque Spike se siente un poco roto y, aunque no hay ni que decir que realmente le jode tener que reconocer lo roto que está, le gustaría encontrar a otra persona rota. Porque eso significaría que no está tan loco, que el dolor que le parte por dentro es medianamente normal. Y es egoísta, pero _soy un vampiro, joder, no tengo alma_ y, además, ¿no fue egoísta que la cazadora se lanzara por esa torre? Sacude la cabeza y vuelve el rostro hacia Dawn.

-Dawnie…

Pero calla, porque ella está dormida. Y a Spike le gustan las chicas dormidas porque suelen tener esa expresión apacible, a veces incluso el leve rastro de una sonrisa. Pero la de Dawn no es así. La de Dawn queda a medias entre el dolor y una sonrisa falsa y, sí, ahora sabe que ella está rota y que por eso habla por los codos y fuma en su guarida y miente a Willow y a Tara aunque sepa que no las está engañando en absoluto. Así que toma otro trago de su botella, murmura _por ti, Summers_ sin saber realmente a cuál de las dos se refiere y cierra los ojos. Y mañana será otro día, o más bien, otra noche.

_Sin Buffy._

--

Han pasado muchas horas. Muchos días. Muchas semanas, incluso. Mucho tiempo _sin Buffy_ y ahora es _con Buffy_. A veces piensa que, oh, los milagros existen. Hasta que recuerda que la han sacado a rastras del cielo, claro. Porque él no tiene ni idea de cómo es aquello, pero los ojos de Buffy lo dicen todo. Dicen _paz_ y _tranquilidad_ y _felicidad_ y todo lo que ella no supo encontrar aquí. También dicen que ahora está en el infierno y que quiere irse. Que quiere correr en la direción contraria. A él le gustaría no tener que decírselo, no tener que decirle que esta vez no puede correr, porque por mucho que corra, el dolor seguirá ahí. Así que simplemente la besa, la besa con mucho labio y mucha saliva, y mordiendo y hostigando con su lengua. Y recuerda que hacía no mucho tiempo, ella le hubiera clavado una estaca en el corazón de intentarlo.

Pero ella murió, y ellos se quedaron _sin Buffy_, y dolió, y luego ella volvió y es a ella a quien le duele y quien se ha quedado _sin cielo._ Pero, aunque no sea ni remotamente parecido, Spike se jura que le tendrá a él. Siempre.


End file.
